Goku
250px |Caption = Artwork from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods |Creator=Various |Downloadlink = CHOUJIN's version UchihaSSJ's Edit Goku Budokai Hi-Res Theone's Version(Oid) TheOne's Version Human's version SUGIO's version Goku 3D Super Saiyan 4 Kid Goku GT 3D Goku Super Saiyan 2 Hi-Res 3D MugenMundo's Version Ryon's Version LegendTTA's version kid_goku_gt_by_egc_v08_beta Kid Goku GT By EGC Winmugen Mephistopheles edit NeoCide Version Gladiacloud Version Sankiti version SSj3 Goku Super Saiyayin Goku 3D supermystery version Bardock's Version FRS Games PEXTEEN/GOTEN88 http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=1005 SSJ5 Goku Goku Z2 SSJ GokuZ2 Another Goku Hi-res Pocket Goku Algames' version (SSJ5) |Name = Goku |Origin = Dragon Ball}} Son Goku (birth name Kakarot) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise. He has been shown in the series from a kid to an adult with his many transformations making him have many M.U.G.E.N creations. He also has been created the most out of all characters from the Dragon Ball series and possibly from any anime in M.U.G.E.N. CHOUJIN's Goku CHOUJIN's Goku is a 6-button character (4 if you don't count Teleportation and Energy Charge). He is a well-balanced character with excellent gameplay and sprites. His somewhat challenging A.I. makes him a little difficult to take down. All specials will use different sprites and become stronger while using Kai-Oh-Ken. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 80 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' ChoujinGokuPal1.png|goku ChoujinGokuPal2.png|manga ChoujinGokuPal3.png|vegetto ChoujinGokuPal4.png|anime ChoujinGokuPal5.png|user ChoujinGokuPal6.png|super ChoujinGokuPal7.png|black ChoujinGokuPal8.png|green ChoujinGokuPal9.png|original2 ChoujinGokuPal10.png|white ChoujinGokuPal11.png|purple ChoujinGokuPal12.png|original CHOUJIN's Super Goku CHOUJIN has also made a stronger variant of Goku, this time in his Super Saiyan form. All the moves and abilities Son Goku had in Kai-Oh-Ken mode can now be used freely, though his Kamehameha can no longer be rapidly repeated. He has a new teleport move and a teleport Kamehameha. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' ChoujinSSJGokuPal1.png|goku ChoujinSSJGokuPal2.png|manga ChoujinSSJGokuPal3.png|vegetto ChoujinSSJGokuPal4.png|user ChoujinSSJGokuPal5.png|anime ChoujinSSJGokuPal6.png|gt Balthazar & Cybaster's Goku This Goku has a custom-made spriteset which is styled similar to MvC. His gameplay was based off the MvC system with abilities such as Super Jump, Power-up, Chain Combos and Air Combos, Lv1/2/3 Super Combos, as well as Running, Air-dashing, a Focus Attack/Projectile Repeller and a unique Emotion System (in the case of Goku, it's a system where he can charge the Genki Dama/Spirit Bomb). He has a 6-button layout (3 punch-and 3 kick buttons). This character was meant to break the negativity towards DBZ characters in M.U.G.E.N, which was caused due to most of them being overpowered, unbalanced, and overly flashy. Due to this, he was grounded with Street Fighter/Marvel vs Capcom basics, but he has huge combo-ability with his special moves, that you need practice in order to master. This character was made for fighting game enthusiasts first and DBZ fans second. Even so, he still has Dragon Ball Z feel in his winposes, sound effects, Dash Collision, Beam Colission and all that kind of stuff. But his damage output is still balanced with his combo scaler. The sprites are completely custom and made for Goku to fit in a SFA/CvS/SF3 roster. The animations are smooth and usually have plenty of frames. He also comes with more than 100 palettes to choose from, as well as the option to choose between his Japanese or (Funimation) English voice. There are also a few options in his .config file to adjust a few things to your personal preference (slightly transparent or solid effects, choice of Super KO background, etc.). 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' , + ||http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2cartwheelkick_zps0fa0c894.gif}} + | Can be repeated up to 2 times|http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2kiblasts_zps576ea223.gif}} + | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2slashdownkick_zps949d3120.gif}} + | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonFist1_zps5b4459ac.gif}} + ||http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonFist2_zpsfe7b36f5.gif}} + | ||http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/DragonFist3-2_zps35c7bc99.gif}} + | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2SnapKick_zps5eeb5b48.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2EXSnapKick_zps156da732.gif}} + | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonKick_zpsfe508d07.gif}} + | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2HurricaneKick_zpsf7fd67a0.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2EXHurricaneKick_zps39cce751.gif}} 'Hypers' | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2Kamehameha_zpsf8abc421.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaUp_zps544f4f9c.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaDown_zpsdb5f5c5a.gif}} | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2BicycleKick_zps34c12bc0.gif}} | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2Kamehameha_zpsf8abc421.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaUp_zps544f4f9c.gif}} | |http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2MeteorKick_zps5e187f2f.gif}} ||http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/HyperKick_zps98d005ec.gif}} ||http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GenkiDamaactivate_zps5d097801.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GenkiThrow_zpsc5ae3882.gif}} 'Palette Gallery Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal1.png|Balthazar-Super_Sonic_Warriors2 Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal2.png|maladingdong-SF3 Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal3.png|kirishima-WhiteRed Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal4.png|balthazar-default Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal5.png|Diepod-Bluestreak2 Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal6.png|balthazar-vegito Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal7.png|kirishima-Comics Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal8.png|maladingdong-masterofthefist Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal9.png|kirishima-Turles Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal10.png|kirishima-SF3 Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal11.png|maladingdong-superilluminated Cybaster&BalthazarGokuPal12.png|dcat-red MugenMundo's Goku Deus This version of Goku is in his most recent transformation, the Super Saiyan God. The gameplay and commands are inspired by the movie "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods". '''Stats' *Life: 3000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 LegendTTA's Goku Transform LegendTTA made a transforming Goku with good attacks and powerful specials, his sprites are edits of Open Source sheets by the now defunct Team DBZ OS (and heads by Dark Roken's sprites which should be private). Mephistopheles sprite-swap Mephistopheles made a sprite-swap of LegendTTA's Goku with new sprites. Goku HR Goku HR, made by Xande Toskomics & Ribeiro, is one of the most well known versions of Goku. Known for its unique high resolution sprites (similar to the Budokai games) and gameplay, this Goku has been seen in many fan made videos and is used in most M.U.G.E.N games seen around the internet. It has custom gameplay and many different specials like the Kaioken and two versions of the Spirit Bomb, however it cannot transform into a Super Saiyan. Ryon's Kid Goku Old version (filtered sprites) in this preview. This character was created by Ryon using sprites from the GBA (GameBoy Advance) videogame DragonBall Advanced Adventure. The old version has its sprites filtered, but the new version uses the original sprites (and scaled with Mugen coding), edited to have a colour separation, so many palettes can be invented for him (a Goten ones is available, for instance; there is even a GT palette). Old version = 07/06/2008; it works for WinMugen and 1.0. New version = 04/29/2014; it works only for 1.0, because it uses a new format of compiling sprites, the SFFv2. --- ''NEW VERSION ''(released on 04/29/2014) The character has a custom gameplay: - "x" is used for punch attacks; (comboable with punches, kicks and power pole attacks) - "y" is used for kick attacks; (comboable with punches, kicks and power pole attacks) - "z" is used for the power pole attacks (let's remember that in the source Goku, as a child, uses the power pole); (comboable with punches, kicks and power pole attacks) - "a" is a button used for the Kamehameha (it has 5 levels of strength); - "b" is used for his "Power Pole EXTEND!" attack; - "c" can be used for two different supers: when in air you can release his "Dragon Fist" (recreating a scene from the anime); when on ground (and if you are at max power), press "c" to become an Oozaru (Giant Ape). When transformed in an Oozaru the layout of the buttons slightly changes: - "x", "y" and "z" become his attacks (you can chain them like this: "x" → "y" → "z"), - while "a" becomes the button for his mouth blast (1st level = nothing; 2nd level = flames; 3rd level = energy blast); - "b" and "c" do nothing. The differencies from the two versions are quite noticeable: for one, the gameplay seems redefined; then, the sprites are different; in the old version there wasn't an Oozaru mode (it was just a super move); all in all the super moves have received an update. The new version can be found in MFFA: http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/18218-young-goku/ Videos File:MUGEN Goku Z2 Combos Category:CharactersCategory:Dragon Ball / Z / GT CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:HumanoidsCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:AliensCategory:Shonen Jump CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:80's Characters